No Ordinary Girl
by xXSarcasticAngelXx
Summary: Kakuzu and the gang meet a new girl at school but she is not normal. Either different or diffenceve they don't know but can Kakuzu help her for the better. KakuzuxOC Please reveiw and comment even if its to only say you read it
1. Chapter 1 Routine Morning

disclamer i do not own naruto or black veiled brides

First Chapter Routine Morning

Zion's POV

Pain. That is the first thing that crossed my mind when I woke up this morning. 'What did I do to deserve it this time?' I thought as I crawled out of bed. I looked at my clock it read 4:00 am. I listened for any signs of life in the house but none came.

'Good that means he is asleep by now. Now time to get a shower and get dressed before he wakes up.' I went to stand up and shooting pain went up my back and abdomen. "Ah! Man!" I finally was able to hobble to my dresser and grab some big black jeans that kind of puddled around my feet and a bra and underwear.

'Why did he have to come home drunk again!' While I grabbed an old BVB tee shirt 'If he didn't get drunk all the time he might actually be able to keep a job!' and walked to the bathroom. I took off all my clothes and looked in the mirror.

If you looked at me you would think I am pretty average. Just a kind of normal girl that is pretty antisocial. And always has a hoody, jacket, or long sleeves of some sort. But what they don't know, what they never bother to do is look underneath. Actually try talking to me or wondering why a girl is covered in long sleeves and jeans in 90 degree weather.

Because as I looked at myself in the mirror, and I slide my hand over my left side. And the huge blue, purple, and green bruise that claimed my hip, and slide up my side and onto my stomach. It was a hands width wide and my arm's length long. And I looked at all the cuts and hand shaped bruises that covered my arms and legs. Then I got in the shower and turned on the hot water and let its drumming take away every single ache and pain.

I let the steam clear my head. And I started to think while I grabbed my shampoo. 'Why did mom have to leave? Why didn't she take me with her? How did she survive?'

'Oh! That's right she loved the sick b $^ ?! .' And soon the water started to cool a little and I go out before I took all the hot water. 'He probably wouldn't be too happy if I did that.' And then I put on my bra and underwear. And slid open my mirror cabinet.

'Darn! Where is it?!' Then I pulled out some pain oil and rapping bandages. I poured some of the oil in my hand and lightly massaged it onto the bruises and cuts. When I got to my stomach, I hissed it hurt so badly. Even to put the lightest of pressure.

Then I grabbed the bandages and raped it around the entire bruise. So my entire stomach from the top of my hip to the bottom of my bra was covered it bandages. Then I finished getting dressed and dried my hair. I grabbed my concealer and covered the bruise that was on the back corner of my jaw. After I was done with it you would never be able to tell I had a bruise, there was just normal pale skin.

Chapter Two First Day

Zion's POV

After I finished with the bruise I grabbed some dark blue almost black eye liner. After I finished with it I put on a little mascara, and clear lip gloss. Then I brushed and flat ironed my hair. Then I checked the clock it said 4:45 am. So I went back in my room and dug around in a pile of clothes at the foot of my bed.

'Am I really this much of a slob? Ya! I guess I am.' So soon I found a dark navy blue hoodie and grabbed it. Then I grabbed some black fingerless gloves with fish-net going up to the elbow so they covered everything and put them on. Then put the hoodie on and some black converse.

Then I grabbed my black messenger -style back-pack that was covered in rock band sticker and pins. And put the one strap over my head and left shoulder. Then I pocketed my iPhone and touch screen iPod and head-phone's. And after I put my black laptop in my bag I opened my door and went into the hallway. Then I crept down the stair so they screeched as little as possible.

After I got down the stairs with minimal noise I peeked into the living room, looking past all the beer and whiskey bottles and over the back of the couch. Then I saw Him my step-dad the worst human being on the planet and he was asleep. 'Good shish that is just sick! But as long as he is asleep or gone I guess it is okay.' So I left him there to sleep off his hangover.

Then I crept into the kitchen and grabbed my lunch out of the fridge. Then I walked to the front door and left. Outside there was frost everywhere and I could see my breath in big, white puffs. It was just barley dawn so the sky was blue and lavender and pink. So I checked my phone and it said 5:00 am. 'Well better go ahead and go to my first day at this new school.'

So I walked to I got there I went directly to the front office. Then I walked up to the secretary's desk." Hello I'm a new student." "Well hello their sweetie I've never seen you around here before are you new?" I had to resist the strong urge to role my eyes.

'Duh! Ya bleach blonde bimbo.' "Yes ma'am." "Okie dokie then what is your name honey?" 'Not honey and I am betting those big boobes of yours are fake.' "Uzimay, Ziona." "Okays then well I'll need you to fill out these papers real quick. Then you can have your schedule and go to home room sweet cheeks." I nodded my head yes and sat down and filled out the papers.

Once I was done I gave her the papers and she told me where home room was. I checked the time on my phone it said 7:00am. When I stepped out of the office my first thought was 'Welcome to Hell!' After I made it through the now very crowded hallways and to the home room I got my schedule. The teacher pointed to a group of teens in the hall and said "the tall dark one's name is Kakuzu; he will show you to class." I nodded my head yes and walked out of the class room, and leaned on the wall next to the door.

Chapter Three New Kid

Kakuzu's POV

I walked on the street near my apartment. I breathed in the cold air filling my lungs and getting the blood flowing. Today felt different somehow. I checked my watch it said 5:30 so I went inside to get my stuff ready for school. I walked into the lobby and into the elevator.

When I finally got to my apartment I unlocked it and went in. Then I grabbed my back-pack from next to the front door, and I took it and sat down at the kitchen table. I pulled out my math homework and went over it double checking it. That was until my phone went off and it was Hidan so I answered it. "What do you want Hidan?"

"What no hi Hidan how are you, or Hello Hidan how have you been?" "Not in the mood." "Oh! Well sorry you're in an s#^!* mood. But that's not my problem." "Humph." "But what is my problem is where are you?"

"In my apartment." "Well will you get you $$ into the lobby so we can leave?!" "Fine bye." "By"-click! So I put up my stuff and went to the lobby.

When I got there Hidan, Itachi, Kisame, and Pein were there. "Finally you got your slow $$ down here now can we please go!" "Man! Hidan what is up with you? You never want to go to school and now you're practically bouncing off the walls?" Kisame said.

"It's nothing fish stick. I just have a feeling that something is going to happen." "Okay well let's go then." So we all walked to school.

Fast forward to at school with the others. ~ `````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

I walked to my locker and opened it, and I got my books out. Then I went to join the rest of the group but the Home room teacher pulled me in to the class room. "Kakuzu." "Yes ma'am?" "I need you to show a new student around and to their classes ok?"

"Yes ma'am." "Okay that's all." Then I joined the rest of the group. 'Why would she want me to show a new student around? Ah! Well let's just hope they get here soon.'

Just then a student walked out of the class room. They had a schedule in their hands which were covered in black fingerless gloves. 'I wonder if that's the new student. Well there's only one way to find out.' So I walked up to them.

"Ha! Are you new?" "Ya. Why?" 'So they are either playing cool or they really don't care.' "My names Kakuzu and if you are I am supposed to show you around?" "I am the new student, but I don't need you to show me around."

Chapter Four Persistent Zion's POV

"I am the new student, but I don't need you to show me around." 'Maybe he will just go away.' "Well this is Hidan, Itachi, Kisame, Pein, Sasori, Deidara, Zetsu, Tobi, and Konan." Hey"'Hi""Yo""What's up" "Hi there" "How's a going" "Hello" 'Persistent bunch aren't they' "Well come time to go to class?" "I can get there on my own thanks but no thanks"

"But isn't Kakuzu supposed to show you to your classes" 'Can't they just take no for an answer and go away!'(Chorus of ya's and yes's) "Would you just shove off? I am fine on my own!"

With that I stormed off to my first class and grabbed the seat in the very very back corner. When class finally started the teacher had me come to the front of the class to introduce myself. Tell them my name, age exc. "Hi my name is Zion and I am 16." Then I went back to my seat.

Everything went fine from then until lunch. I went and grabbed a seat under a willow tree in the front of the school. And they showed up again. "So Zion how has your first day been going? I see you have gotten to all of your classes fine."

My eye twitched but you couldn't tell anything about my face other than my eyes that seemed to glow, since my hood covered my face and it basically looked like a black hole with a body. "Fine." "So how come you showed up now and not in the beginning of school?" They asked this will sitting in a circle around me. "Because that's just how it happened to work-out."

'Golllly! Are they mentally retarded or just stupid?! Oh well maybe they get the hint sooner or later.' So I ended up having company for lunch. But thankfully I got away.

"Well hello class and welcome to art. We have a new student to day and their name is Zion. I know every buddy else made you come up here and introduce yourself but I am not so you can keep you happy little butt seated." 'I think I like this teacher.' "Now today we are going to dwell on past art."

"What we were feeling or thinking at that time. Or whatever assignment was put up that day and the crazy idea you got from it." 'At least I don't have to participate.' "Oh! And Zion because of the school board rules and junk we have your art to so you will be participating." 'DAMNET!'

"Now class your art will be picked at random. So basically I pick whatever piece of your art that I think is interesting and you have to explain it." So after a few pieces of odd art most from assignments a piece came up that was just plain weird. 'What were you thinking when you made that?' "I was high." 'Okay so it's a (what were you smoking?)' Then he grabbed a piece that had a girl half beautiful with porcelain skin and auburn hair with acid green eyes. And the other side old wrinkly skin with warts and hair falling out. "Okay Kakuzu explain." "Well I made it signifying that all are beautiful. "

"The Old side is the outside and the other side is the inside. Just because you can't see the beauty doesn't mean it not there." 'Wow! That's deep and the art is beautiful!'

Chapter Five Different or Defensive?

Kakuzu's POV

'So the new kid is either antisocial or doesn't like us.' "Hay Kakuzu I think the new kid likes your art!" Kisame whispered. "What makes you say that?" I asked.

"Well look they don't seem so tense and look like they are inspecting it." I looked over and he was right. They had their hands laced together, and their head resting on their hands in the air like they were thinking. "Maybe so but I want to see their art." "Ya and is Zion a girl or boy?"

"I don't know." 'I honestly didn't know.' "Alright this is a hard choice but I pick this one out of all of these. So Zion explains." The teacher put up a canvas up like all the rest but what was on the canvas was what brought the round of gasps from around the class.

The canvas was white and in the middle was a white heart that had been outlined in dark black. On each side of the heart was a angel wing so it was flying. But what made it so different was that drawn in black inside the heart where three shot mark's like bullet holes in glass. The holes were black and what looked like it was dripping out of them was black blood I guess. And on the bottom was a puddle of the stuff but it looked like a drop of it had just hit so the splash was caught and there was another in midair about to hit and the stuff was dripping of the heart.

"It was an assignment. It was to draw a cover for a CD from your favorite band. Mine was Three Days Grace." "Ah! So that's it and the others?" "Would you believe me if I said musical inspiration?"

"Wow! I don't know whether to be creped out or amazed." "Me either but it's beautiful." 'So maybe they are Goth or Emo or it is really for a 3DG?' So class ended with these thoughts and school ended.

Zion's POV

'Well time to go home if you can call it that.' So I walked home. 'Car is here let's hope he is asleep.' I walked up the steps and opened the door. "I am home." I softly called in case he was asleep. I walked in and shut the door.

I didn't get far before something hit me in the head hard and I hit the floor. "Where have you been?!" I didn't get time to answer I was still dazed from getting hit in the head when he kicked me in the stomach. "I said where have you been b! (% ?!" And he grabbed my hair and pulled my head up.

"A-at school dad!" I stuttered I didn't know what to do. I didn't do anything wrong that I could think of. "Well that's okay then buts not okay you little brat is that I came home to this!" He wrenched my head toward the living room.

It was a mess bottles and cans everywhere and wrappers and trash. Then it dawned on me I hadn't cleaned before I left or come home at lunch to clean. "I-I'm sorry dad I didn't want to wake you up."

Chapter Six The beating

Zion's POV

"I-I'm sorry dad you were asleep. I didn't want to wake you since you had to go to work!" I hopped this would make what was coming a little less painful. "Well wasn't that considerate. You could have come home early!"

He pulled me up by my hair onto my knees and bashed the back of my head into the wall. And then threw my head making me fall to the floor. I landed on my hip and arm that supported me so I didn't hit my head. But it also made it so my stomach was open and that I was at almost fetal position. He pulled his leg back and I closed my eyes so I didn't have to see the impact.

It hurts so much more than people think. And even though my eyes were closed a bright light flashed before my eyes. And he did it again and again five times. Then he used the heal of his foot and boot and kicked my ribs and side. "Get up! –Kick- Get up! –Kick-Get up you little b! (% !"

He grabbed the back of my neck, hair, and jacket and pulled me in to a sime-walking action. He pulled me into the kitchen to the metal bar attached to the door frame around the fridge. He grabbed a pair of metal handcuffs along the way. He threw me onto the floor in front of it and grabbed my hands and put them over my head. He attached one to one hand and looped it threw the bar and attached the other.

So now I was on my knees with my hands above my head. And then it started again. He slapped my face and punched me and kicked me and I soon lost track but then he stopped. "Alright brat I think you learned you lesson I am getting in the shower so goodnight." So he left and went upstairs.

I didn't move until I heard the sound of water running. Then I slowly started to sit up as much as I could, it hurts all along my abdomen which was a kind of good thing. Since gym was tomorrow so it would be easy to hide. Then I got into a squatting position, and my legs didn't hurt which was a good thing. I got a hand to my hair and pulled out a bobby pin and picked the lock.

Once I was free I got up and started cleaning. Then when it was relatively normal I went upstairs and pulled off my hoodie and shirt and looked in the mirror. I grabbed my knife out of my back pocket and cut off the bandages. My bruise had doubled and claimed my entire side. I went into the bathroom and washed my face it thankfully was only red no new or old bruises.

I rewrapped and oiled my stomach and put on my pajamas. And got in bed. 'Tomorrow I am going to wait till he leaves to get ready since he leaves at 3:45 am tomorrow and clean then go to school.'

``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````3:00 am dream````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

'NO! NO! NO! DAD PLEASES!' You're tied to a bed and he is over you slapping and punching you."


	2. Chapter 2 First day

Chapter Two First Day

Zion's POV

After I finished with the bruise I grabbed some dark blue almost black eye liner. After I finished with it I put on a little mascara, and clear lip gloss. Then I brushed and flat ironed my hair. Then I checked the clock it said 4:45 am. So I went back in my room and dug around in a pile of clothes at the foot of my bed.

'Am I really this much of a slob? Ya! I guess I am.' So soon I found a dark navy blue hoodie and grabbed it. Then I grabbed some black fingerless gloves with fish-net going up to the elbow so they covered everything and put them on. Then put the hoodie on and some black converse.

Then I grabbed my black messenger -style back-pack that was covered in rock band sticker and pins. And put the one strap over my head and left shoulder. Then I pocketed my iPhone and touch screen iPod and head-phone's. And after I put my black laptop in my bag I opened my door and went into the hallway. Then I crept down the stair so they screeched as little as possible.

After I got down the stairs with minimal noise I peeked into the living room, looking past all the beer and whiskey bottles and over the back of the couch. Then I saw Him my step-dad the worst human being on the planet and he was asleep. 'Good shish that is just sick! But as long as he is asleep or gone I guess it is okay.' So I left him there to sleep off his hangover.

Then I crept into the kitchen and grabbed my lunch out of the fridge. Then I walked to the front door and left. Outside there was frost everywhere and I could see my breath in big, white puffs. It was just barley dawn so the sky was blue and lavender and pink. So I checked my phone and it said 5:00 am. 'Well better go ahead and go to my first day at this new school.'

So I walked to I got there I went directly to the front office. Then I walked up to the secretary's desk." Hello I'm a new student." "Well hello their sweetie I've never seen you around here before are you new?" I had to resist the strong urge to role my eyes.

'Duh! Ya bleach blonde bimbo.' "Yes ma'am." "Okie dokie then what is your name honey?" 'Not honey and I am betting those big boobes of yours are fake.' "Uzimay, Ziona." "Okays then well I'll need you to fill out these papers real quick. Then you can have your schedule and go to home room sweet cheeks." I nodded my head yes and sat down and filled out the papers.

Once I was done I gave her the papers and she told me where home room was. I checked the time on my phone it said 7:00am. When I stepped out of the office my first thought was 'Welcome to Hell!' After I made it through the now very crowded hallways and to the home room I got my schedule. The teacher pointed to a group of teens in the hall and said "the tall dark one's name is Kakuzu; he will show you to class." I nodded my head yes and walked out of the class room, and leaned on the wall next to the door.


	3. Chapter 3 New Kid

Chapter Three New Kid

Kakuzu's POV

I walked on the street near my apartment. I breathed in the cold air filling my lungs and getting the blood flowing. Today felt different somehow. I checked my watch it said 5:30 so I went inside to get my stuff ready for school. I walked into the lobby and into the elevator.

When I finally got to my apartment I unlocked it and went in. Then I grabbed my back-pack from next to the front door, and I took it and sat down at the kitchen table. I pulled out my math homework and went over it double checking it. That was until my phone went off and it was Hidan so I answered it. "What do you want Hidan?"

"What no hi Hidan how are you, or Hello Hidan how have you been?" "Not in the mood." "Oh! Well sorry you're in an s#^!* mood. But that's not my problem." "Humph." "But what is my problem is where are you?"

"In my apartment." "Well will you get you $$ into the lobby so we can leave?!" "Fine bye." "By"-click! So I put up my stuff and went to the lobby.

When I got there Hidan, Itachi, Kisame, and Pein were there. "Finally you got your slow $$ down here now can we please go!" "Man! Hidan what is up with you? You never want to go to school and now you're practically bouncing off the walls?" Kisame said.

"It's nothing fish stick. I just have a feeling that something is going to happen." "Okay well let's go then." So we all walked to school.

Fast forward to at school with the others. ~ `````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

I walked to my locker and opened it, and I got my books out. Then I went to join the rest of the group but the Home room teacher pulled me in to the class room. "Kakuzu." "Yes ma'am?" "I need you to show a new student around and to their classes ok?"

"Yes ma'am." "Okay that's all." Then I joined the rest of the group. 'Why would she want me to show a new student around? Ah! Well let's just hope they get here soon.'

Just then a student walked out of the class room. They had a schedule in their hands which were covered in black fingerless gloves. 'I wonder if that's the new student. Well there's only one way to find out.' So I walked up to them.

"Ha! Are you new?" "Ya. Why?" 'So they are either playing cool or they really don't care.' "My names Kakuzu and if you are I am supposed to show you around?" "I am the new student, but I don't need you to show me around."


	4. Chapter 4 Persistence

Chapter Four Persistent Zion's POV

"I am the new student, but I don't need you to show me around." 'Maybe he will just go away.' "Well this is Hidan, Itachi, Kisame, Pein, Sasori, Deidara, Zetsu, Tobi, and Konan." Hey"'Hi""Yo""What's up" "Hi there" "How's a going" "Hello" 'Persistent bunch aren't they' "Well come time to go to class?" "I can get there on my own thanks but no thanks"

"But isn't Kakuzu supposed to show you to your classes" 'Can't they just take no for an answer and go away!'(Chorus of ya's and yes's) "Would you just shove off? I am fine on my own!"

With that I stormed off to my first class and grabbed the seat in the very very back corner. When class finally started the teacher had me come to the front of the class to introduce myself. Tell them my name, age exc. "Hi my name is Zion and I am 16." Then I went back to my seat.

Everything went fine from then until lunch. I went and grabbed a seat under a willow tree in the front of the school. And they showed up again. "So Zion how has your first day been going? I see you have gotten to all of your classes fine."

My eye twitched but you couldn't tell anything about my face other than my eyes that seemed to glow, since my hood covered my face and it basically looked like a black hole with a body. "Fine." "So how come you showed up now and not in the beginning of school?" They asked this will sitting in a circle around me. "Because that's just how it happened to work-out."

'Golllly! Are they mentally retarded or just stupid?! Oh well maybe they get the hint sooner or later.' So I ended up having company for lunch. But thankfully I got away.

"Well hello class and welcome to art. We have a new student to day and their name is Zion. I know every buddy else made you come up here and introduce yourself but I am not so you can keep you happy little butt seated." 'I think I like this teacher.' "Now today we are going to dwell on past art."

"What we were feeling or thinking at that time. Or whatever assignment was put up that day and the crazy idea you got from it." 'At least I don't have to participate.' "Oh! And Zion because of the school board rules and junk we have your art to so you will be participating." 'DAMNET!'

"Now class your art will be picked at random. So basically I pick whatever piece of your art that I think is interesting and you have to explain it." So after a few pieces of odd art most from assignments a piece came up that was just plain weird. 'What were you thinking when you made that?' "I was high." 'Okay so it's a (what were you smoking?)' Then he grabbed a piece that had a girl half beautiful with porcelain skin and auburn hair with acid green eyes. And the other side old wrinkly skin with warts and hair falling out. "Okay Kakuzu explain." "Well I made it signifying that all are beautiful. "

"The Old side is the outside and the other side is the inside. Just because you can't see the beauty doesn't mean it not there." 'Wow! That's deep and the art is beautiful!'


	5. Chapter 5 Different or Defensive

Chapter Five Different or Defensive?

Kakuzu's POV

'So the new kid is either antisocial or doesn't like us.' "Hay Kakuzu I think the new kid likes your art!" Kisame whispered. "What makes you say that?" I asked.

"Well look they don't seem so tense and look like they are inspecting it." I looked over and he was right. They had their hands laced together, and their head resting on their hands in the air like they were thinking. "Maybe so but I want to see their art." "Ya and is Zion a girl or boy?"

"I don't know." 'I honestly didn't know.' "Alright this is a hard choice but I pick this one out of all of these. So Zion explains." The teacher put up a canvas up like all the rest but what was on the canvas was what brought the round of gasps from around the class.

The canvas was white and in the middle was a white heart that had been outlined in dark black. On each side of the heart was a angel wing so it was flying. But what made it so different was that drawn in black inside the heart where three shot mark's like bullet holes in glass. The holes were black and what looked like it was dripping out of them was black blood I guess. And on the bottom was a puddle of the stuff but it looked like a drop of it had just hit so the splash was caught and there was another in midair about to hit and the stuff was dripping of the heart.

"It was an assignment. It was to draw a cover for a CD from your favorite band. Mine was Three Days Grace." "Ah! So that's it and the others?" "Would you believe me if I said musical inspiration?"

"Wow! I don't know whether to be creped out or amazed." "Me either but it's beautiful." 'So maybe they are Goth or Emo or it is really for a 3DG?' So class ended with these thoughts and school ended.

Zion's POV

'Well time to go home if you can call it that.' So I walked home. 'Car is here let's hope he is asleep.' I walked up the steps and opened the door. "I am home." I softly called in case he was asleep. I walked in and shut the door.

I didn't get far before something hit me in the head hard and I hit the floor. "Where have you been?!" I didn't get time to answer I was still dazed from getting hit in the head when he kicked me in the stomach. "I said where have you been b! (% ?!" And he grabbed my hair and pulled my head up.

"A-at school dad!" I stuttered I didn't know what to do. I didn't do anything wrong that I could think of. "Well that's okay then buts not okay you little brat is that I came home to this!" He wrenched my head toward the living room.

It was a mess bottles and cans everywhere and wrappers and trash. Then it dawned on me I hadn't cleaned before I left or come home at lunch to clean. "I-I'm sorry dad I didn't want to wake you up."


	6. Chapter 6 The Beating

Chapter Six The beating

Zion's POV

"I-I'm sorry dad you were asleep. I didn't want to wake you since you had to go to work!" I hopped this would make what was coming a little less painful. "Well wasn't that considerate. You could have come home early!"

He pulled me up by my hair onto my knees and bashed the back of my head into the wall. And then threw my head making me fall to the floor. I landed on my hip and arm that supported me so I didn't hit my head. But it also made it so my stomach was open and that I was at almost fetal position. He pulled his leg back and I closed my eyes so I didn't have to see the impact.

It hurts so much more than people think. And even though my eyes were closed a bright light flashed before my eyes. And he did it again and again five times. Then he used the heal of his foot and boot and kicked my ribs and side. "Get up! –Kick- Get up! –Kick-Get up you little b! (% !"

He grabbed the back of my neck, hair, and jacket and pulled me in to a sime-walking action. He pulled me into the kitchen to the metal bar attached to the door frame around the fridge. He grabbed a pair of metal handcuffs along the way. He threw me onto the floor in front of it and grabbed my hands and put them over my head. He attached one to one hand and looped it threw the bar and attached the other.

So now I was on my knees with my hands above my head. And then it started again. He slapped my face and punched me and kicked me and I soon lost track but then he stopped. "Alright brat I think you learned you lesson I am getting in the shower so goodnight." So he left and went upstairs.

I didn't move until I heard the sound of water running. Then I slowly started to sit up as much as I could, it hurts all along my abdomen which was a kind of good thing. Since gym was tomorrow so it would be easy to hide. Then I got into a squatting position, and my legs didn't hurt which was a good thing. I got a hand to my hair and pulled out a bobby pin and picked the lock.

Once I was free I got up and started cleaning. Then when it was relatively normal I went upstairs and pulled off my hoodie and shirt and looked in the mirror. I grabbed my knife out of my back pocket and cut off the bandages. My bruise had doubled and claimed my entire side. I went into the bathroom and washed my face it thankfully was only red no new or old bruises.

I rewrapped and oiled my stomach and put on my pajamas. And got in bed. 'Tomorrow I am going to wait till he leaves to get ready since he leaves at 3:45 am tomorrow and clean then go to school.


	7. Chapter 7 Another New Kid

Chapter seven Another New Kid

``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````3:00 am dream````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

'NO! NO! NO! DAD PLEASES!' You're tied to a bed and he is over you slapping and punching you."

``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````3:05 am real world````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` I woke up about to scream but I didn't. I hate nightmares they are always something like that. "Well what's the matter honey?" I slowly turned my head to look in my doorway to see my step dad. I had to work hard to not look shocked or creped out that would only encourage his wrath.

"Nothing dad just a bad dream." "Well isn't that sad." He said with sarcasm and malice dripping from his very pores. "What was it about?" "Nothing dad just me drowning and no way out."

"You're lying." Now I did look shocked. "What?" "You were saying dad no don't in your sleep. And that is bad enough and now you're lying?"

I just got put in a trap. "Well you better hope I am in a good mood when I get home so you punishment won't be too bad." I could have screamed 'Won't be too bad! Won't be too bad you jerk you tied me up and kicked the heck out of me yesterday and that was your nice punishment?!'

``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````4:00 am```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` Dad just left so it's safe to get up I haven't slept since our earlier encounter. But I got up and get a shower and bandage my stomach. Then put on a bra and underwear. I grab a pair of big black Goth cargo pants with lots of zippers. And a black shirt that has fish-net sleeves that hook on my thumb that's a black sleeveless shirt other than the fish-net sleeves that has a grey scull and a red realistic heart behind it with grey wings above it on the front of the shirt.

Then I dried my hair and put red and black streaks in it. Then used some black bobby pins and pulled my bangs up to the right side of my head and pinned them. So after that I got some black converse on. And started my make-up with a little concealer for zits, then black eye liner on the bottom of my eyes and red on the top. Then finished with mascara and black lipstick on my bottom lip.

Then I put on my chain with a bullet on it and put it under my shirt. And some black earrings. And a silver ring with a black onyx jewel. And so I grabbed my bag and phone. Then I finished the living room at 5:00. And I then walked to school.

After I got to school I went to my locker and got out the books I needed and put in the ones I didn't. But the odd thing was I kept getting weird looks. But I just ignored it and went to art class.

````````````````````````````````````````````` Kakuzu's POV ````````````````````````````````````````````````

I got to school and saw everyone huddled into little gossip groups. 'What is going on?' I went to my group after going to my locker. "Ha! Whats going on? What is with all the gossip huddles?" "There is a supposed new kid." "Ya there is Zion-"No another new kid a Goth girl." "Oh!" And then we went to art.


	8. Chapter 8 Gym

Chapter Eight Gym

Kakuzu's POV

When we walked into class I noticed something weird. 'Why is every buddy huddled up at their desks whispering?' Then I saw what it was or who. There was a Goth girl sitting were Zion had sat. 'Who is that?'

"Who is that?" "I don't know but they are hot." So we got our seats and class started. The teach started calling names and when she got to Zions name the Goth girl went "Here."

There was a round of gasps from the class. 'well that was a surprise?' So after class let out we all went to gym. And changed into our gym clothes. Which for boys is a white tee shirt with our school logo and red gym shorts or gym pants, and for girls it's the same type of shirt and really short shorts, gym shorts like the guys, and gym pants.

All of the Akatsuki other than Itachi were wearing shorts but he was wearing pants. And we all looked over at Zion. She was wearing the really short shorts . Which accented how tall she was and how long her legs were. And the white tee shirt hugged slightly and showed how nice of a chest she had.

And how nice her legs were. "Damn shes hot!" Hidan whispered."Hell ya!Look at those legs!" Kisame said.

"Alright boys if you will stop oggling the girls we can start class. Today you can do whatever you want." The teacher announced. All of the guys started grabbing balls. And moved to the basketball area or went outside for football.

But the Akatsuki kept watching Zion. Who walked up to a balance beam and climbed up. Then jumped and did a flip forward without her hands. And did it one more time before swirling on the ball of her right foot with her left leg pulled up and forward kind of like a flimingo. Then put her left foot forward and flipped onto her hands so she was doing a hand stand.

Then spread her legs so it looked like she was doing a upside down spilt. Then put her left foot down and slowly pushed so she was balanced on her foot with her right leg still in the air. Then slowly slid her left leg up into the air will putting her right leg back onto the beam. Then putting the left leg to so she was bending backwards then she stood up. She then got some tennis shoes on and went outside.

"Wonder what shes going to do?" "Well stupid lets follow her." Hidan said. So we went outside to the track. Zion was running the track but the thing that was amazing about it is she was really really fast. "Wow she is fast!" ' ya she is really fast. But wait? What is that under her shirt looks like wrapping but at the edge, The skin looks just her under wear.

Zions pov

I stopped running and went over to the bench in front of the blechers and grabbed my clear red water bottle and took a swig. 'man its been a while since I have gotten to run like that.' I took another swig and scrooded the cap back on. Suddenly I felt a cool breeze on my hip I looked down and my shirt and bandages had ridden up. 'Crap! I hope nobodie saw that.'

"Ha! Zion whats up!" I tensed and and looked over my shoulder and saw kakuzu and his friends walking over."What do you want!" I said with a snare and quiet a bit of malice. "Nothing we just wanted to see how you were." " I am fine." I said and then I noticed he kept looking at my hip were my shirt and bandage had ridden up. 'Oh Gods! I hope he didn't see!' "Ha you are really fast and flexible how did you learn to do all that stuff?" "So now your watching me." I said with a little sarcasm directing off the rest of the question. "No we were talking and saw you on the balance board and then we came out here to play football." He said a little to calmly. ' Your lying I can see it in your eyes' : well any way would you like to join us for lunch?" he said. "No." I said and walked off to the showers.


	9. Help!

Hello this is SarcasticAngel. I am so sorry I have not updated in a long time I am having severe writers block socould you guy give me some ideas on what you want to happen next cause I need ideas. Arigato! ;D


End file.
